Der Orden des Greifs
by Rudi
Summary: Nachdem Harry und seinen Freunde bewußt wurde, dass sie sich nur auf sich selbst ganz verlassen können, haben sie einen eigenen Orden gegründet. Lest wie und mit welchen Mitteln der neue Orden des Greifs das Ziel dieser Geschichte erreichen will. Letzter Teil der Fortsetzung von "Und das alles unter deiner Nase, Albus!" und "Warum eigentlich?"
1. Aufbruch ins Innerste

**Beginn**

Herzlich Willkommen zurück, du bist also dem Rat der Hauselfen gefolgt.

Schön, dass du die Fortsetzung der Geschichte "Und dies unter deiner Nase, Albus" wie auch von "Warum eigentlich" gefunden hast.

Mit der Zeit hat sich meine Schreibweise etwas geändert, professionell wäre übertrieben. Die Kapitel werden kürzer, sollen aber öfter erscheinen. Mir scheint es, dass es niemand Spaß macht, immer das vorhergehende Kapitel lesen zu müssen, wenn ein Neues erscheint.

Mit dieser Geschichte soll die Trilogie enden und ich hoffe dies so spannend zu gestalten, dass wir das alle gemeinsam erleben.

Gruß Rudi

* * *

**Der Orden des Greifs**

* * *

**Aufbruch zum Innersten**

Harry blinzelte etwas, er war die grellen Sonnenstrahlen nicht mehr gewöhnt. Hoch oben in Schottland war es um diese Jahreszeit immer trüb und regnerisch. Nun gehörte der November hier auch zu der kalten Jahreszeit, aber bei 25 Grad konnte er sich nicht beklagen. Er sah auf das ganze Treiben rings um ihn herum.

Vor ihm erhob sich der riesige Gateway of India, der honigfarbene Triumphbogen von 1924, begrüßte alle Gäste der Stadt und somit auch Feli und ihn. Er nahm seine Anandita wie sie hier genannt wird in den Arm. "Wie im Traum", bemerkte er leise. "Vor ein paar Stunden haben wir den Orden des Greifs gegründet und nun stehen wir hier, tausende Kilometer von London entfernt."

Sie schlenderten durch die Straßen und Gassen von Mumbai.

"Ich werde mich wohl nie an die Gegensätze der Stadt und des Landes gewöhnen. Neben edlen Läden sitzen Straßenkinder und betteln, ist das nicht schlimm?" Harry sah sich interessiert um.

"Vielleicht sind sie glücklicher als Kinder in der magischen Welt Großbritanniens, denen man vor Angst das Spielen auf der Straße verbietet. Nicht will, dass sie mit Fremden reden, weil es Todesser sein könnten?"

Harry nickte: "Trotzdem begeistern mich das Land und die Menschen hier. Man achtet die anderen, auch welche mit einem anderen Glauben oder Aussehen. Es wäre so, als ob Malfoy sich mit Onkel Vernon unterhält und dann beide weiter ihre Wege gingen."

"Harry, Extremisten gibt es überall, auch hier in Indien, nur die Menge der Menschen lässt sich nicht so schnell mitziehen. Du darfst nicht vergessen, dass hier und im Vereinigten Königreich, oder sonst wo, die Zauberer eine ganz kleine Minderheit sind. Hier in Indien haben sie sich mehr dem täglichen Leben der Muggel angepasst. Sie haben Kontakt zu einander, ohne ihr magisches Erbe zu verraten. Die Zaubererfamilien sind hier nicht so auf die magische Welt fixiert, vielleicht ist es dies, was sie nicht so in getrennte Lager treibt."

Seine Freundin zeigte auf einen Mönch, der in aller Ruhe seine Gebete verrichtete. "Da Harry, trotz aller Hektik, dem chaotischen Straßenverkehr und den Massen von Menschen macht er das, was er für richtig hält."

Sie gingen durch die Märkte, die herrlichen Farben, die Gerüche alles begeisterte die Beiden. Für Harry tat sich, so oft er hier war, eine neue Welt auf. Er wollte Früchte kaufen, aber seine Freundin war dagegen. Erst nach dem Besuch im Kloster, die Früchte rauben einem die Konzentration. Besser geht es mit leerem Magen.

"Komm wir können noch ans Meer, wie beim letzten Mal!"

"Nein Harry, wir haben nur noch eine Stunde, bis wir im Walkeshwar Temple erwartet werden. Was ist in Indien eine Stunde, wenn du um einen Bindi anstehen musst!"

Harry nickte und Felicitas winkte einem Motorradtaxi. Wegen dem ungewöhnlichen Fahrstil konnten sie sich nicht unterhalten, eigentlich nur festhalten und hoffen.

Das ganze pulsierende Leben zog an ihnen vorbei. Harry hatte ein neues Ziel, wenn er Voldemort besiegt hatte, wollte er hier untertauchen! Bei der Schlange vor dem Tempel überlegte er sich das noch einmal. Hier müssten sie wohl Stunden warten, aber der Rikschafahrer kannte sich aus und hatte seine Gäste wohl genau richtig eingeschätzt.

Er fuhr an den Schlangen von Besuchern vorbei. Direkt vor ein kleines Tor, dann sprach der Fahrer mit einer Geschwindigkeit die Harry nur Staunen ließ, mit einer Person, durch eine Klappe in dem Tor. Kurz danach wurde es von zwei Mönchen geöffnet und das Motorrad mit seinen Gästen fuhr in den großen Bau. Die letzten Male mussten sie warten, aber heute lief es wie geschmiert. Harrys Gedanken wurden vor seinen Augen in die Tat umgesetzt. Der Fahrer erhielt seinen Lohn, der nicht in der üblichen Menge an Scheinen bestand, sondern in Felis Hand schimmerte es golden. Auch die Mönche verneigten sich vor der kostbaren Gabe seiner Freundin. So schnell hatte er noch nie den Bindi erhalten. Der in der theologischen Sprache Ajna Chakra hieß und aus dem roten Puder von Sindhoor und einer Sandelholz Paste bestand. Die Hindus versprachen sich davon die Kühlung des Gemütes, was eine Voraussetzung für eine gute Zusammenarbeit bedeutete.

"Seid willkommen meine Lieben." Abhijat umarmte beide. "Eigentlich habe ich euch vor dem Tempel erwartet. Demütig in der Reihe der Gläubigen. Ich denke ihr habt eure Gründe gehabt den kürzen und somit teureren Weg zu gehen!"

Er spürte, dass Harry von seiner Begrüßung überrascht war. Felicitas weniger, denn sie kannte das Spiel. Abhijat störte das Rollenspiel in dieser Gesellschaft. Er, der Mönch musste von jedem Demut und Zurückhaltung fordern. Sie erinnern, dass alle gleich sind, trotzdem lies die Tempelverwaltung zu, dass Leute nicht stundenlang in der Hitze vor dem Portal standen. Nicht wegen ihrer seelischen Notlage wurde sie bevorzugt, sondern wegen ihrer Bereitschaft, das Kloster bei dessen Aufgaben zu unterstützten, kurz, weil sie zahlten. Die andere Seite der Medaille war, dass dem Kloster tatsächlich mit den Spenden geholfen wurde und auch der Taxifahrer heute einen gesegneten Tag geschenkt bekam.

Er führte die Beiden in das Kloster. Immer noch in Gedanken versunken. Bei Harry und Anandita konnte er aber auch eine Notlage erkennen. Müsste er ihnen dann nichteigentlich die Goldstücke zurückgeben? Nein, sie gehörten dem Kloster und nicht ihm, außerdem musste man in Europa für die erbetene Hilfe ebenfalls zahlen.

Zügig ging er voran, ihm war immer noch nichts eingefallen, wie er den Effekt des stundenlangen Wartens vor dem Tempel nun bei den Beiden herbeiführen konnte. Wer beinahe eine Ewigkeit wartet, durchschreitet mehrere Phasen. Nachdem er sich mit dem Warten abgefunden hatte, dachte der Mensch an sein Leben, an seine Sorgen und Aufgaben. Am Anfang haderte er mit ihnen, je länger er sich damit beschäftigte, umso mehr dachte er über Lösungen nach. In welchem Zustand waren die Beiden eigentlich. Er bemerkte, dass sie ihm nicht mehr folgten und sah sich um.

„Abhijat, die Nyx hat uns aufgetragen, immer hier auf sie zu warten. Ich denke es wird gut sein, ihren Wunsch zu befolgen."

Felicitas ging es wohl ebenso, auch sie wollte sich scheinbar nicht der Anweisung widersetzten. Abhijat blieb an der Türe stehen, lächelte zufrieden und verschwand durch die Türe.

„Wir sollten doch immer hier warten!"

Felicitas bestätigte Harry durch ein kurzes Nicken.

Ganz wie beim ersten Besuch war die Nyx nicht zu sehen. Es war kein leerer Raum, denn in der Mitte stand eine große Statue sowie in den Ecken dazu passende Skulpturen. Alles war Licht durchflutet, ganz anders als beim letzten Mal.

„Harry James Potter!" Da war die Stimme, die er nur in seinen Gedanken hören konnte. Ihm war es peinlich, dass die Nyx ihn gerade bei dieser Nebensächlichkeit ertappt hatte.

„Es ist alles getan worden, damit du dich nicht wieder um das Putzen kümmern musst. Zeig mir was dich mir ähnlich macht, aber verzichte auf das unnötige Gebrüll."

Ein großer Löwe lag dösend in dem kleinen schattigen Garten vor dem Zimmer der Nyx. Eine rot getigerte Katze ruhte inmitten der Mähne. Die dritte Katze lag im Schatten eine Fensternische. Abhijat, der nach zwei Stunden seine Gäste suchte, staunte, störte sie aber nicht. Kurz danach kam er mit dem Abt zurück. Buddhadev lächelte zufrieden und verschwand mit dem Yogalehrer um alles für die eigentlichen Übungen mit Harry vorzubereiten.

„Abhijat sie holen die Phase des Wartens nun im Garten nach. Ich bin mir sicher, dass unser Engagement, durch ihre Bemühungen belohnt wird."

Die beiden Mönche hatten eigentlich nicht viel zum Vorbereiten, wenigstens im materiellen Sinn. Der Raum war leer, beinahe leer. Es gab Sitzkissen und eine Bastmatte auf dem Boden. Auf Ständern waren Kerzen und Räucherschalen verteilt. Von der Welt außen drang kein störendes Geräusch herein, optimal für eine spiritistische Sitzung, spiritistisch war nicht ganz richtig, vielleicht war metaphysisch besser gewählt. Sie wollten, so würde man es einfachen Menschen erklären mit Harry durch seine Gedanken spazieren.

„Abhijat meinst du, er macht aktiv mit? Ist er vielleicht zu sehr abgelenkt, wenn Anandita dabei ist?"

„Ehrwürdiger Abt, ihre Anwesenheit ist die Chance Harry zu helfen. Mit ihr wird er sich mehr öffnen, denn er kann sich ruhig hinlegen. Bei einem Angriff wird sie eingreifen und das gibt ihm Sicherheit. Gewiss die Nyx ist da, aber er kennt ihre Art des Kampfes nicht."

„Ist nicht eine Nyx bei Ginevra der Freundin von Nanda?"

„Wohl ist dort eine, sie musste aber noch nie eingreifen. Sie wird mehr verwöhnt, als gefordert."

„Nicht gut, aber sie wird wissen, was sie tut!"

Nach der Ruhepause im Garten, in der sie nicht schliefen, sondern den Anweisungen der Nyx zufolge ihre Gedanken von den Einflüssen der Welt um sie herum befreit haben, traten beide in ihrer menschlichen Gestalt in den dunklen Raum. Harry und Felicitas kannten das Ritual schon. Bei Felis Tante hatten sie es schon einmal mit Abhijat durchgeführt. Damals hatte er die Wut Voldemorts, mit dessen Sinnen, miterlebt. Dieser tobte, als er erfuhr, dass die Aktion Pettigrew aus dem St. Mungo zu entführen gescheitert war.

Die Mönche sprachen nichts, sondern warteten geduldig ab, bis Harry sich hingelegt und Felicitas ihren Sitz an seinem Kopf eingenommen hatte.

Von irgendwoher klang ruhige, fremdartige Musik, die Räucherkerzen benebelten etwas seine Sinne. Hier hatten alle viel Zeit, beruhigend war, dass sein Kopf auf dem Schoß seiner Freundin lag.

Abhijat sprach leise. Er beschrieb die Situation in Little Whinging wie er sie kannte. Harry fragte sich, woher er dies alles wusste, aber er spürte die Hände seiner Freundin und die Frage erübrigte sich. Er ließ sich in seinen Gedanken treiben, die akkurat geschnittene Hecke, der gepflegte Rasen, das polierte Türschild. Allen Aufwand nur, um in ein Raster zu passen. Nirgendwo Anlass zu geben, über die Dursleys nachzudenken. Dann sah er sich selbst vor seinen Augen, wie er gänzlich aus dem Rahmen fiel. Die viel zu großen Kleider, sein fahles Gesicht, die hängenden Schultern. Seine durchwachten Nächte, nach dem Tod von Sirius.

Er bemerkte, dass nicht mehr der Mönch sprach, sondern seine Freundin. Denn er sah sein Zimmer aus der Sicht einer Katze, vom Baum gegenüber. Er erlebte seinen Befreiungsversuch mit, welcher unter der Treppe Arabellas pauseierte. Er sah viele positive Bilder, das Treffen in der Eisdiele, sein Zimmer im Keller, der Dursleys, Picco sprang durch seine Gedanken. Kurz danach die Party im Grimmauldplatz. Ihr erstes Mal, was er aber schnell verdrängte, denn er wollte die Mönche ja nicht auf dumme Gedanken bringen. Das Entgegenkommen der Kobolde, ihr Einfühlungsvermögen, was das geheime Testament betraf. Die Erkundung seines neuen Besitzes. Ihm wurde bewusst, dass er trotz aller Abwehr stolz auf seine Titel war. Natürlich wollte er dies den drei nicht zeigen. Buddhadev, der Abt, kannte die Menschen besser, als Harry es lieb war.

„Harry ich bin auch stolz, dass man mich zum Vorsteher dieses ehrwürdigen Tempels gemacht hat, du darfst es auch sein. Es gibt nur einen Unterschied, ich habe mir das Vertrauen erworben, du hast die Titel und die Macht in deiner Gesellschaft und weit darüber hinaus geerbt. Merke dir aber eins: Was du ererbt von deinen Vätern hast, erwirb es, um es zu besitzen. Ein Zitat eines großen Europäers, ich glaub es war Goethe. Für dich bedeutet es, dass du dein Ansehen durch Einsatz, Liebe, Vertrauen und Gnade verdienen musst. Das ist schwieriger, als gewählt zu werden. Nie wirst du dir sicher sein, dass du das hohe Ziel erreicht hast, es sei denn, es wird dir bestätigt. Bei mir sind es die Wahlen, bei dir das Vertrauen und die Loyalität, welche dir entgegen gebracht werden."

Der Klostervorsteher schwieg kurz, bevor er das Zitat beendete. „Was man nicht nützt, ist eine schwere Last! Harry nimm das Vertrauen deiner Freunde an, es wird dich tragen."

Harry dachte über die Worte nach, das Glöckchen erinnerte ihn, dass die Anderen weiter kommen wollten.

Vor seinen Gedanken tauchte drohend die Bank der Kobolde auf und das schmerzverzerrte Gesicht der toten Bellatrix, sein Verstecken der Wahrheit. Die Anerkennung und Zuneigung seiner Freundin und seinen Freunden und den schweren Stunden, nach seiner Tat. Er dachte an die Vertrautheit von Ginny. Das Gefühl der Freiheit, welches zuerst in der alten Villa der Blacks über Hogsmeade spürte, dann die völlig andere indische Welt

Vor stahlblauen Himmel die grauen Mauern von Schloss Orvasky, besonders das kleine Büro, in dem er Dumbledore seine Bedingungen stellte. Die fröhliche Feier in diesem rumänischen Schloss.

"Harry spürst du es, du hast es geschafft dich aus den Fesseln des Ligusterweges zu befreien. Du allein hast Anlauf genommen, einige haben dir geholfen. Sie haben es getan, um deinetwillen, weil sie dich lieben. Warum tun sie das?" Buddhadev machte eine Pause um Harry Zeit zu lassen. "Sie haben es getan, weil du sie auch liebst und weil du ihnen Hoffnung gibst. Hoffnung auf ein schönes, friedliches und angstfreies Leben. Wie du es in Little Whinging geschafft hast, einen Weg zu deinen Zielen zu finden, so hast du es in der kurzen Zeit schon oft geschafft stark zu sein.

In einer kurzen Pause wurde Tee getrunken, süßer, starker Tee. Keine Kekse nur Tee. Aber das kannte Harry, denn es sollte ja der Kopf arbeiten und nicht der Magen.

Schon ging es in die zweite Runde, niemand hatte von deren Inhalt gesprochen aber jeder wusste, dass nun der Zeitraum vor den Schulbeginn anstand. Ein sehr wesentlicher Teil. Abhijat übernahm die Führung des Gesprächs.

„Harry was war das Bedrückendste in der Zeit bis ihr nach Hogwarts gegangen seid?"

Harry dachte nach. Es gab viel Bedrückendes. Die Trennung von Ron und Hermine, der verschlossene Fuchsbau, Dumbledores Misstrauen. Er könnte einiges aufzählen, aber die Mönche wollten zum Grund vordringen, das hatte er gelernt. Plötzlich sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Der Eine mit der Macht, den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen, naht heran. Jenen geboren, die ihm drei Mal die Stirn geboten haben, geboren, wenn der siebte Monat stirbt … und der Dunkle Lord wird ihn als Ebenbürtigen kennzeichnen, aber Er wird eine Macht besitzen, die der Dunkle Lord nicht kennt … und der Eine muss von der Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."

Sie sprachen lange über den zweiten Teil der Prophezeiung. Es tat Harry gut, dass die zwei Mönche, welche sich der Gewaltlosigkeit verschrieben hatten, ihn deswegen nicht im Voraus verurteilten.

Abhijat schien die Richtung des Gesprächs nicht zu gefallen, er wollte Harry aufbauen und ihn nicht in seinem Leid untergehen sehen.

„Harry, was hast du nach dem Sieg vor?"

Wir würden gerne für einige Jahre nach Indien gehen, bis sich die Leute, welche sowieso alles schon immer gewusst haben, wieder beruhigt haben. Von hier aus könnte ich die Veränderungen im Vereinigten Königreich beobachten. Vor allem würde ein lebender Mythos die Zaubergesellschaft nicht daran hindern sich zu reformieren."

„Warum willst du in dieses vom Chaos geprägte Land?"

"Hier bin ich zwar ein Brite, der sich versucht den Hindus anzupassen. Man lächelt vielleicht über mich, aber niemand starrt einen an, ich bin hier so herrlich unbekannt. Und das ist toll."

Buddhadev hatte die Räucherstäbchen erneuert und bat Harry sich wieder hinzulegen. „Wie bist du mit unserem Training der Okklumentik weiter gekommen? Hast du geübt, auch die Verbindung zu deinem Gegner getestet?"

Harry musste eingestehen, dass er nach der gemeinsamen Arbeit mit dem Mönch an seinen Gedanken, das Erlernte zwar genutzt aber das Wissen nicht erweitert hatte. Er gab zu, dass er wenig Versuche unternommen hatte Voldemort über die anormale Verbindung auszukundschaften.

„Wenn du nichts dagegen hast, werden wir die erste Sitzung bei mir wiederholen."

Harry nickte tapfer, denn es bedeutet für ihn eine große Anstrengung, im Sommer war es auch mit Schmerzen verbunden. Von der Narbe aus wuchs eine grüne Wurzel in Harrys Gedächtnis, über sie konnten nun beide den Kontakt zu dem jeweiligen Gegner aufnehmen. Dies gab ihnen die Möglichkeiten, Erinnerungen auszukundschaften, selbst durch die Augen des Anderen zu sehen. Voldemort brachte es sogar fertig ihm Dinge glaubhaft zu machen, also Visionen in seine Erinnerungen zu pflanzen, welche nicht der Wahrheit entsprachen. Harry war vorsichtig geworden, nachdem eine solche Übertragung am Tod von Sirius schuld war.

"Harry ich werde keines deiner Geheimnisse verraten, aber du solltest mich in alle Winkel schauen lassen. Bitte hebe die Hand, wenn die Schmerzen zu groß werden.

Harry bemerkte den Abt erst als er in die Zone hinter der Narbe kam. Harry kam es vor, als würde sich dieser an der Schmerzzone entlang bewegen. "Harry ich habe festgestellt, dass die Zone noch da ist, wir konnten schon damals die Verbindung nicht ganz unterbrechen. Ich denke aber, ganz ohne dir falsche Hoffnungen zu machen, mit deiner Mitarbeit und der Mithilfe von Anandita werden Abhijat und ich es schaffen sie noch mehr zurückzudrängen."

Immer wieder umkreiste der Klostervorsteher mit seinen ungeheuren Legilimentik Kenntnissen die Zone. Plötzlich ein schmerzhafter Stich, gerade so als wenn mit einem Messer zu gestochen wurde.

„Sei vorsichtig Harry, wir müssen nun gemeinsam aufpassen. Es wird Voldemort nicht gefallen, dass ein Teil der Wurzel, wenn auch ein kleiner Teil abgetrennt wurde.


	2. Vorwärts, oder

Hallo,

nun wieder ein Kapitel. Ich hoffe es gefällt euch.

Bei Quarks und FlorianFortescue bedanke ich mich ganz herzlich, dass sie sich die Mühe gemacht haben, auch dieses Kapitel lesbar zu machen.

* * *

**Vorwärts oder …**

Ein Mann schreckte aus dem Studium alter Bücher auf. Er stand an einem großen Tisch, auf dem gleich mehrere dieser alten Wälzer aufgeschlagen waren. So konnten die einzelnen Einträge besser miteinander verglichen werden. Sein Alter war nicht zu schätzen, zu viele magische Versuche an sich selbst hatten ihn total entstellt. Die, die ihm begegneten und später noch davon berichten könnten, schwiegen. Sie sprachen nicht über ihn, den sie nicht beim Namen nannten, es war ein Tabu. Es störte ihn nicht, ganz und gar nicht. Sie sollten lieber über seine Taten reden und davor Angst haben, dass sie ihm begegnen könnten.

Er taumelte und konnte sich gerade noch am Tisch festhalten. Sein bequemer Sessel stand in unerreichbarer Ferne. Mit einem stablosen „Accio Stuhl" überwand er diesen Abstand und konnte sich setzen, bevor er beinahe sein Bewusstsein verlor. Es war alles schwarz. Er sah nichts durch die Augen seines Gegners, nichts war allerdings übertrieben. Vor dessen Augen lag ein schwarzes Tuch und die Gerüche um ihn herum waren ungewöhnlich. War denn der Junge verrückt geworden oder in einem Rauschzustand? Irgendwelche Opiate, warum aber hatte er dann die Schmerzen?

Vorsichtig tastete seine Hand die Umhangtaschen ab, bis sie auf eine kleine Phiole aus Glas stieß. Schnell wirkte das Mittel und seine Sinne gehörten wieder ihm. Mit diesem Potter stimmte etwas nicht! Er hatte ihn schon belauscht und beobachtet. Seine Okklumentik funktionierte auch besser als befürchtet. Nur Schmerzen hatte er ihm noch keine zugefügt.

Sein Gegenüber reagierte nicht, scheinbar hatte Potter auch gelitten, er musste sich beeilen. Voldemort drang in die Gedanken des Schwarzhaarigen ein und fühlte sich eingeengter als beim letzten Mal. In diesem Gehirn wurde ihm, dem größten Magier aller Zeiten, viel verborgen.

Er drang weiter vor, der Liebling des alten Mugelfreundes musste ihn schon bemerkt haben, jetzt war es egal. Der Schmerz nahm zu, er konnte sich nicht in den Erinnerungen ausweiten. Unfähigen hätte er, wenn überhaupt, erklärt, dass sein Fluch eine Art Wurzel hinterlassen hatte. Mit ihren feinen Gliederungen konnte er in alle Erinnerungen seines Feindes vordringen. Bis dieser Okklumentik gelehrt bekam, von einem Fachmann, der ihm gleich sein musste. Was nicht sein konnte, denn wer wäre besser als er? Snape? Nein, er konnte wie gewohnt in dessen Gedanken eindringen, er wäre der Erste gewesen, der das Wissen für sich eingesetzt hätte. Dumbledore? Könnte sein, aber er würde dadurch seinen Einflussmöglichkeit auf den jungen Potter verlieren.

Seine Wille floss, wie Pflanzensaft, durch die Wurzel. Hin zu der Türe in dem Gehirn des Jungen. Wie er das hingebracht hatte, war rätselhaft. Kurz vor dem geschützten Eingang in die Gedankenwelt des Jünglings, welcher stark geschützt, aber überwindbar war, durchfuhr den Magier, der sich der schwarzen Seite ganz und gar verschrieben hatte, wieder der stechende Schmerz. Er sank im Sessel zusammen und sah eine abgeschnittene grüne Wurzel, die vor seinen Blicken verwelkte. Wie das? Voldemort zog sich zurück, dieses Erlebnis musste er genau analysieren.

Angefangen hatte die schlechte Phase damit, dass der Angriff von dieser Umbridge auf das Haus der alten Squib gründlich danebenging, nein, eigentlich schon früher. Bei seiner Aktion in Askaban gab es mehr Widerstand als erwartet.

Eigentlich war er zu der Aktion zur Befreiung seiner Todesser aus Askaban gezwungen worden. Snape hatte in einem Satz ihn in Zugzwang gebracht. Ganz klar hörte er den Satz des Giftmischers noch in seinen Gedanken. „Sie warten auf Euren Besuch, my Lord." Er hatte den Augenblick genau abgepasst, in dem er über die verdammte Niederlage in St. Mungos sprach. Nagini, seine getreue Begleiterin, wurde von weiteren Schlangen getötet. Und er musste wieder einmal fliehen. Jede Flucht ist eine zu viel, und seit seiner Wiedergeburt auf dem Friedhof von Little Hangelton waren es viele Niederlagen gewesen. Selbst sein Sturm auf die Gefängnisinsel ging daneben. Er konnte nicht alle befreien und die Befreiten waren nun entweder wieder dort oder tot. Übrig geblieben aus dieser Schar war McNair. Dem traute er aber nicht, der kochte ganz bestimmt sein eigenes Süppchen in seinem Namen. Was tun?

* * *

Sie saß auf Harrys Bett und wunderte sich, dass sie hier kaum jemand, eigentlich niemand, störte. Nebenan hatte sie mal Ron gehörte, als er zum Training aufbrach.

Hermine wusste Bescheid. Sie hatte ihr ja geraten, während der Abwesenheit von Harry und Feli in seinem Zimmer zu leben. Da dort im schlimmsten Fall die Informationen von Phineas Nigellus ankamen. Aber sein Zimmer ganz ohne ihn war ihr nicht ganz geheuer. Sie fühlte sich als jemand, der den Nachlass verwaltete und nicht die Person vertrat. Der alte Zauberer war auch nicht in seinem Rahmen, also hängte sie das Bild ab und nahm es einen Stock höher in ihr gemeinsames Zimmer mit Hermine. Es gehörte eigentlich Feli, Hermine und ihr, aber Feli war hier nie und sie selten. Sie befestigte das Gemälde des alten Blacks mit einem Spruch gegenüber ihrem Bett an die Wand.

Im Schneidersitz saß sie auf ihrem Bett und versuchte ihre Erinnerung zu sortieren. Von Felicitas wusste sie, dass dies ihr sehr wichtig war. Also, "Accio Denkarium". Fehlanzeige, es stand ja in ihrem Turmzimmer von Black-Castle. Folglich nahm sie das Gemälde von der Wand, hängte es in Harrys Zimmer wieder auf und verschwand durch den Kamin im verborgenen Klassenzimmer. Sie hatte die Lust verloren, ständig Bilder auf- und abzuhängen, deshalb blieb Phineas, wo er war. Kurz nachdem sie in Black-Castle eingetroffen war, tauchte Addy, der altgediente Hauself der Blacks, auf. Er servierte ihr einen Tee.

"Miss Ginny guten Tag. Wenn Miss etwas benötigt, muss es Addy wissen!"

"Danke, Addy, vielleicht eine Kleinigkeit zum Essen, irgendwelche Kekse."

Es dauerte nicht lange, dann standen auf dem Tisch neben dem Tee ihre Lieblingsmuffins und sie konnte beginnen. Ihr Denkarium sah wie neu aus, gut, es wurde ja wirklich nicht durch den Gebrauch beschädigt. Es war wohl mehr ihr schlechtes Gewissen, das Erlernte kaum umgesetzt zu haben.

Im letzten halben Jahr hatte sie vieles, beinahe zu vieles erlebt. Vorsichtig begann sie mit der Okklumentik, wie sie ihr von Abhijat beigebracht wurde. Da tauchte schon Nandas strahlendes Lächeln auf. Die tiefgründigen schwarzen Augen, die feinen Grübchen in seinem Gesicht. Schwupp, weg waren die Erinnerungen, abgedrängt in die Gedankenkammer, welche seinen Namen trug. Wenn sie sich mit ihm gedanklich beschäftigte, kam sie zu nichts anderem mehr.

Es war sehr anstrengend, alles noch im Schnelldurchlauf zu erleben. Ihr Gehirn hatte, wie bei jedem Menschen auch, schon eine ganze Menge geleistet. Die Erinnerungen waren schon nach Prioritäten sortiert und sie konnte mühelos auf sie zugreifen. Irgendwie nervte der junge Inder sie heute, ständig tauchte er wieder in ihren Gedanken auf. Gut, er war ihre große Liebe und mit ihm hatte sie auch richtig angefangen zu leben. Sie war viel mutiger geworden, da sie von ihren beiden Jungs und auch Feli immer unterstützt wurde. Den ersten Schritt in ihre Unabhängigkeit hatte sie alleine gewagt und auch gemacht. Ihre Mutter tauchte wie ein wütender Drache aus dem Denkarium auf. Die ganze laute Szene sah jetzt lustig aus, dies aber nur aus dem Abstand heraus. Seinerzeit hatte es ihr ganz schön zu schaffen gemacht. Zumal ihre Mutter auch nie ganz nachgab. Bis sie endlich verreist waren wurde sie kontrolliert, obwohl sie schon in der Winkelgasse bei Fred und George war. Tonks war beauftragt worden, auch sie zu kontrollieren. Sicherlich hatte auch der alte Dumbledore seine Maßnahmen ergriffen.

So lange ging das gar nicht, denn an dem Tag, als ihre Eltern mit Hermine und Ron verreisten, tauchte auch schon Harry in der Verkleidung von Andrew Mc Kilian auf. Sie lernte Felicitas kennen und hatte mit ihr eine Freundin gewonnen, die wie eine fordernde große Schwester agierte. Eine, welche ihr alles zutraute, aber auch erwartete, dass sie aus sich herausging.

Sie verreiste weiter als ihre Eltern, war bei Aktionen dabei, von welchen andere nur aus der Zeitung oder dem Hexenradio erfuhren. Ihr Bruder Ron und auch die schlaue Hermine erfuhren so gut wie gar nichts in ihrem Urlaub mit ihren Eltern.

Apparieren lernte sie in den Ferien und sie konnte eine ganze Klasse überspringen, damit war sie jetzt mit Harry in einem Jahrgang.

Es gab aber auch schreckliche Erinnerungen. Krätze, der wieder gefunden wurde, es aber zu keiner Verurteilung kam, weil sein Herz versagte. Er konnte es nicht ertragen, dass Harry ihm alle seine Verbrechen vorgehalten hatte. Es tauchten die Bilder der toten Bellatrix auf, welche Harry ihr vorenthalten wollte und sie mit ihm eine unvergessliche Nacht überstanden hatte.

Ermüdet hob sie den Kopf und erfreute sich an dem noch warmen Tee. Sie hatte wohl die Reihenfolge etwas durcheinander gebracht, aber sie war zufrieden mit sich selbst. Vieles hatte sie noch gewusst und einiges wieder aufgefrischt.

Der Streit mit ihrer Mutter am Tag der Testamentseröffnung, mit der Sirius sie so großzügig bedacht hatte, war nicht vergessen, aber etwas verdrängt worden. Beides war ihr heute noch peinlich. Warum sollte sie sich von ihrer Mutter alles bieten lassen. Der Vorwurf, sie sei am Verfall der Familie schuld, tat ihr heute noch weh. Gut, sie waren gemeinsam in Indien gewesen, aber so ein richtiges Familientreffen, gab es seitdem nicht mehr. Sie könnte doch die Familie um sich versammeln, wenn ihre Mutter das nicht tat. Jeder würde sehen, dass sie dies auch konnte. Die Familie stand vor einer Entscheidung: Mit Harry und Dumbledore, oder nur mit dem Orden den Phönix. Vielleicht konnte sie den alten Schulleiter so zur Einsicht bewegen. Mit Addy beriet sie sich, um danach zufrieden Einladungen zu versenden. Sie lud ein und zwar in den Grimmauldplatz.

* * *

Heute war wieder einmal so ein Sonntag, an dem er ihnen etwas beibringen wollte. Es hatte niemand gesagt, aber nach der gestrigen Aussprache war es besser, sie hielten etwas Abstand. "Zu deinem Schutz, Albus", hatte Minerva seine Erkenntnis kommentiert.

Zwischen seinen Fingern rollte er die kleine Flasche 'Hallo Wach', wie es die Kinder nannten. Er hatte furchtbar schlecht geschlafen, aber die Medizin nicht angerührt. Darüber nachgedacht hatte er und zwar gründlich. Statt eines heißen Kakao, was er gerne vor dem Einschlafen trank, hatte er sich mit starkem Kaffee wachgehalten. Anhand dieser Medizin in seiner Hand konnte er sein ganzes Problem erkennen. Alastor würde ihn der Haarspalterei bezichtigen, Minerva vielleicht noch etwas mehr herauslesen. Er bräuchte dringend einen Gesprächspartner, mit dem er sich austauschen könnte, ohne dass dieser zu sehr involviert war. Es vielen ihm sofort zwei ein, nein, sogar mehr. Er musste dafür aber gut vorbereitet sein, denn alle würden nicht gerade zimperlich mit ihm umgehen.

Wieder stieg eine weiße Nebelsäule aus einem Denkarium herauf. Nein, sie war nicht sein Problem, eher der Schlüssel dazu. Felicitas McKinnon, auch Anandita genannt, erschien. Es fehlte nur noch, dass sie einen Teddybären hinter sich herzog. So, im Nachthemd und mit Puschen an den Füßen, mitten in seinem Büro zu erscheinen, verriet ein sehr großes Selbstbewusstsein. Dieses war auch nicht in sich zusammengebrochen, als er sie enttarnt hatte. Danach stand sie in ihrer Kampfmontur vor ihnen und entschuldigte sich nicht einmal, ihn so an der Nase herumgeführt zu haben. Es schien ihr zum Hobby geworden zu sein, dass sie, so oft es ihr gelang, auf seine Versäumnisse und Unzulänglichkeiten zeigte. Sie vertraute ihm auch, hatte aber immer einen gewissen Abstand gehalten. Ein gewisses Misstrauen war oft von Nutzen, ganz ohne Zweifel, aber wieso hatte sie dies bei Severus nicht? Ihm schien sie ganz und gar zu vertrauen und er ihr auch, was noch verwunderlicher war.

Alastor verabscheute sie und hielt sie für den Grund allen Übels. Er, der ach so weise Schulleiter, wusste es besser. Er selber war der Grund der Spannungen zwischen ihm und der Jugend. Nicht seine Liebe und Opferbereitschaft, sondern seine Angst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Dies zeigte sich an dem mangelnden Vertrauen, welches er ihnen entgegenbrachte, wobei Harry und sein neuer Orden ihm bisher immer vertraut hatten. Zurück zu seiner Geschichte.

Wann traf er sie zum ersten Mal? Beinahe reflexartig griff er zu seiner rechten Hand. Er war froh, alleine zu sein. Vermutlich war er nun vor Verlegenheit krebsrot im Gesicht. Er hatte wieder einmal Harry kontrollieren wollen und war allein in Harrys Zimmer im Ligusterweg gewesen und hatte magische Gegenstände im Boden gespürt. Er wollte nur kurz überprüfen, was es war, als Felicitas ihm in ihrer Katzenfigur die Grenzen zeigte. Sie war es auch, welche sich durch sein Büro schlich. Er war sich sicher, dass Animagi in ihrer Tierform lesen konnten, aber er hatte nie Hogwarts auf diese magischen Erscheinungen geprüft. Pettigrew war schon Jahre vorher auf Hogwarts, seit Percy an der Schule war. Ron hatte ihn nur von seinem großen Bruder übernommen. Wie viel Ärger und Leid hätte er allen ersparen können.

Er, der große Magier, hätte Schutzmaßnahmen ergreifen müssen. Nein, nicht hätte, sondern er musste es jetzt tun. Es schrieb sich die geplante Maßnahme auf, denn wenn er den Bann ohne Harrys Wissen aussprach, dann hätte er sie wohl wieder gegen sich aufgebracht. Sie war ein Animagi und hatte es ihm auch verraten. Wieder ein Vertrauensbeweis von ihrer Seite und wieder war er ihren Forderungen nicht nachgekommen. Nicht nur das, er hatte sie und ihn oder ihn und sie, eigentlich den ganzen neu gegründeten Orden, immer wieder enttäuscht. Was sprach aber für ihn, da gab es auch manches. Er hatte sie oft gedeckt, auch bei Aktionen, die ihm nicht ganz zugesagt hatten. Wie bei dem Brand auf diesem rumänischen Schloss oder bei der Rettungsaktion nach dem Angriff auf den indischen Goldschmied. Wieder war sie da und hatte die Aktion geführt, nein, das wohl nicht, beeinflusst und im Hintergrund organisiert. Selbst der alte Alastor war ihrem Ruf gefolgt, um dann von den Jugendlichen gerettet zu werden. Er verstand seinen Freund, die Schmach traf ihn sehr. Noch mehr, dass keiner ein Wort darüber verlor, er hatte sich nicht rechtfertigen können, da ihm niemand einen Vorwurf machte. Sie hatten ihn gerettet und gut.

Keiner, nicht Alastor noch er, hatte sich bedankt, das jetzt nachzuholen wäre peinlich. Er musste endlich liefern. Aber was? Sollte er ihnen tatsächlich schwarze Magie beibringen? Das war ja die Forderung von Felicitas und auch Harry hatte nachgefragt.

Der alte Mann sank in seinem Sessel zusammen. „Nun, Phineas, was soll ich ihnen noch beibringen. Die unverzeihlichen Flüche, die kennen sie womöglich schon."

„Wie wäre es mit den elenden Folterflüchen der Todesser, wenn sie die kennen, wüssten sie sich im Ernstfall auch zu helfen. Das fordern sie schon lange von dir. Zeig sie ihnen im Denkarium, du hast schon vieles gesehen. Spreche über die Flüche, nenne sie beim Namen und lehre sie diese anzuwenden. Ganz wichtig, bringe ihnen bei, wie sie sich davor schützen oder die Folgen in den Griff bekommen."

„Meinst du, sie machen dabei mit?"

„Ja, ich denke schon. Ansonsten kannst du sie auch ganz einfach fragen, dann weißt du aus erster Hand, was sie von dir erwarten. Du könntest dir auch überlegen, was du mit dem Phönixorden vorhast? Vielleicht ergänzen sich beide?"

* * *

Für sie war das, was sie vorhatte, ein größerer Einschnitt in ihr Leben, wenn man es so nennen wollte, als eine Ordensgründung. Warum sollte sie sich Gedanken darüber machen. Sie verstand Hermine nicht, die sich Gedanken um die Vergangenheit machte. Weshalb sollte sie sich um das Vergangene kümmern, wenn sie in wenigen Minuten das ultimative Erlebnis hatte. Gedanken konnte sie sich machen, wenn sie mal wieder ihre Freunde überlebt hatte. Vorsichtig trat Natalija aus dem Kamin. Sie war das erste Mal ganz allein nach Mumbai gereist. Kurz zuvor hatte sie Nirupama, der Mutter von Felicitas, ihr vorzeitiges Kommen angekündigt.

Die Vampirin hatte Snape enttäuscht verlassen. Er hatte ihr eine Besonderheit angekündigt. Eine Sonnencreme für Ihresgleichen. Sie vertrugen schon etwas Sonne, aber zu viel war eben ungesund. Gleich hatte sie die Creme, den Balsam, nein, eigentlich war es ein Badzusatz, ausprobieren wollen.

Severus machte ihr klar, dass man das neue Mittel nicht stückchenweise testen konnte, sondern der ganze Körper davon bedeckt sein musste.

Der Zaubertränkemeister verweigerte ihr, seine Badewanne zu benutzen. Er war auch nicht bereit, sie zu beaufsichtigen, wenn sie im Grimmauldplatz badete. Sie war enttäuscht, als er sie auf Ginny verwies, oder gar Hermine. Harry und Feli waren leider nicht erreichbar. Es hätte ihr auch nichts ausgemacht, den Zaubertränkeprofessor mit im Bad zu haben oder sonst wo. Sie hatte in ihrem langen Leben schon Vieles mitgemacht, aber er schien panische Angst von unbekleideten Mädchen zu haben. Irgendwann würde sie das mit ihm klären. Vermutlich war die Beziehung von Felicitas und Severus tatsächlich ganz platonisch. Vielleicht war diese genauso gescheitert wie sie, oder sie hatte ihn gar nicht erst herausgefordert. Sie nahm sich vor, dies zu übernehmen.

Er hatte ihre Enttäuschung gespürt und ihm war auch bewusst, dass sie schon viele Ängste überwunden hatte. Alle Vampire hatten Respekt vor Feuer und Wasser. Sie konnte schon mit dem Flohnetzwerk umgehen. Er hatte aber Bedenken, wenn er mit ihr im unbekleideten Zustand angetroffen wurde, oder war es mehr, von dem der Angst hatte. Verstand er, dass sie jemanden Fähiges brauchte, wenn sie in ein Bad mit Wasser stieg? Einen Zauberer, der sie retten konnte, auch wenn sie in Panik anders reagiert als Sterbliche, deshalb schlug er ihr die Mutter von Feli vor. Ihr traute er dies zu und außerdem war sie eine Frau, die nicht in den Verdacht kam, die Notlage eines Mädchens auszunutzen.

Freudestrahlend stand Natalija nun im Zimmer im Haus der McKinnon, hoch über Mumbai. Einmal war sie mit Feli da gewesen, aber nun schaffte sie es ganz alleine durch das Feuer! Nirupama begrüßte das Mädchen ganz ohne irgendeine Scheu. Nein, sie umarmte und küsste sie auf beide Wangen. Natalija zögerte, doch die Gastgeberin wartet darauf, auch geherzt zu werden.

Natalija spürte die Herzlichkeit, die Offenheit, welche diese Frau ausstrahlte. Sie fühlte sich an Feli erinnert. Diese war ganz Tochter ihrer Mutter, auch wenn sie dies nicht gern hörte.

„Herzlich Willkommen, meine Liebe! Ich bin begeistert von deinem Mut. Feuer und Wasser, Magie und Freundschaft zu Sterblichen. Du bist einzigartig!"

„Danke Misses McKinnon, es tut mir sehr gut, dass Sie …"

„Nicht doch Sie oder Misses McKinnon!", unterbrach Felicitas Mutter. „Nenn mich doch Nirupama. Nicht Tante Nirupama, nur mit dem Vornamen. Einfach nur auf Augenhöhe. Was du gelernt hast in den Jahren seit deiner Geburt, ist gegenüber meinem Wissen enorm!"

„Danke Nirrrumpama!" Natalija war sehr gerührt, jede wusste, wie alt sie war und was sie wusste. Keiner hatte es so deutlich gesagt. Nicht einmal Albus.

„Komm, wir wollen das Mittel von Severus gleich ausprobieren." Nirupama hob ihre Sari so hoch, dass Natalija ihre Oberschenkel sehen konnte. Eigentlich ein Unding für Inderinnen, aber sie war anders, das wusste Natalija.

„Ich habe es ausprobiert und drei Stunden in der Sonne gelegen, kein Sonnenbrand! Severus hat ganz Arbeit geleistet. Du darfst ihm nicht böse sein. Er hat seine Schwierigkeiten, mit Mädchen umzugehen, die ihn nicht ablehnen. Feli hat mir dies berichtet."

Das Bad war Luxus pur! Der Hauself versorgte sie mit Süßigkeiten, selbst Dobby traf mit ihrer Tasse aus dem Grimmauldplatz 12 ein.

Dann stand sie auf der Terrasse des Hauses mitten in der Sonne und es schmerzte nichts. Ein schwarzer Schatten neben Nirupama beobachtete sie. Sie drehte sich um und umarmte ihn spontan! Severus war total überrascht und sie konnte ihn tatsächlich auf die Wange küssen.

Sie zog übermütig ihren Zauberstab und die Gewänder des Zaubertränkemeisters waren plötzlich schneeweiß.

„Kommt, ich will Indien sehen, die Farben, die Sonne, die vielen Menschen!"

„Bist du nicht zu unvorsichtig?"

„Ich habe doch euch beide dabei, da gehe ich sogar mit auf die Märkte für Heilkräuter!"

Staunend stand sie auf einem der überfüllten Märkte von Mumbai. „Ist das Indien?"

„Indien ist alles, von bitterer Armut bis zum Luxus, hinter dem unser Haus hier verblasst. Indien ist auch Toleranz gegenüber Anderen und fanatisches Befolgen von Regeln des eigenen Glaubens. Von Hunger bis zu üppigen Buffets. Vieles sollst du hier kennen lernen, ausgewogen, wie Abhijat immer sagt, nicht nur Reichtum, auch Armut, nicht nur Meer, auch Berge."


	3. Wo ist Parker?

**Hallo,**

**kurz bevor ihr alle gespannt auf die Wahlstatistiken schaut, oder euch an die vergessenen Hausaufgaben erinnert - ein neues Kapitel. **

**Wir hoffen es gefällt euch, dann schreibt ein Review. Wenn nicht, dann erst recht.**

**Gruß Rudi**

* * *

**3. Wo ist Parker?**

Irgendwie war Hermine unzufrieden. Der Schwur am Vorabend war für sie kein Problem gewesen, es störte sie mehr die Tatsache, dass die festliche Stimmung so schnell in den Alltag übergegangen war. Heute Morgen war es, als wäre gestern nichts geschehen. Alles war so normal, wie eben Sonntage auf Hogwarts waren. Eigentlich recht beschaulich oder gar langweilig, wenn die Freunde nicht mit einem durch das große Schloss zogen.

Mit Ginny hatte sie nach dem Frühstück noch gesprochen und für sich festgestellt, dass die Freundin noch einiges an sich tun musste, um in die Stellvertreterrolle von Harry zu passen. Bis diese sich endlich entschieden hatte, wo sie auf Nachricht von ihm und Feli warten wollte. Nun war sie auf Black-Castle. Ron, nun ja, der musste ja unbedingt mit seiner Quidditch-Mannschaft trainieren. Vielleicht lenkte er sich so am besten ab.

"Na Hermine, so nachdenklich?"

"Ja Luna, ich frage mich, ob ich mich mit Sport auch auf andere Gedanken bringen kann. Ich habe das Gefühl, ständig für uns etwas tun müssen. Nicht immer nur zu lernen und mich hinter Büchern zu vergraben. Irgendetwas, das allen hilft und mich etwas aus der Rolle der selbstredenden Bibliothek holt."

"Das muss ich mir merken, Rolle der selbstredenden Bibliothek, hört sich sehr nebulös an." Luna sah sie dabei ganz freundlich an, doch plötzlich blitzte es in ihren Augen.

"Mine, du kennst doch Hagrid auch recht gut. Du kommst am besten mit Neville und mir zu ihm. Er weiß immer so nette Geschichten. Seine Versprecher beinhalten oft sehr viel Wahres und Hintergründiges."

Hermine sah sie überrascht an. "Einfach so zu Hagrid gehen und reden, mehr ihn reden lassen. Hast du da nicht noch einen Hintergedanken oder vielleicht sogar mehrere?"

Luna winkte Neville zu, dem dritten Besucher in der sonst leeren Bibliothek. "Mine geht mit zu Hagrid, ist das nicht toll!"

Der etwas füllige Junge nickte. "Ich denke, der freut sich ehrlich, der ist immer so allein, wenn nicht gerade Unterricht ist. Vielleicht erfahren wir von ihm, was im Phönixorden so gesprochen wird." Er packte seine Unterlagen zusammen. "Dann haben wir gleich mehrere gute Dinge getan. Er merkt, dass wir ihn nicht vergessen haben und ich kann ihn über sein Wissen zu Heilkräutern befragen. Oft wissen die, die es täglich anwenden, mehr als die Bücher."

"Und vielleicht verspricht er sich auch wieder einmal versehentlich. Am Nachmittag muss ich dann aber zu Kyrill. Im Sommer haben wir immer alles sofort besprochen, ich darf den Kontakt nicht schleifen lassen."

"Psst! Kinder, ihr stört hier!" Madame Pince erschien hinter einem der hohen Regale. "Es ist verboten, in der Bibliothek zu lärmen. Miss Granger, Sie sollten dies doch wissen!"

Pünktlich wie von ihr erwartet traf Hermine an der mit Neville und Luna vereinbarten Stelle ein. Die Beiden kamen wie immer zu spät. Sie war ihnen deshalb nicht böse, denn sie mochte diesen Raum. Staunend sah Hermine sich um, sie könnte hier Stunden lang stehen und allein diese Eingangshalle bewundern. Sie wurde nur noch von der großen Halle übertroffen, vielleicht auch noch vom Treppenhaus. Die aber hatten alle ihren Grund für ihre Ausmaße, wenn der Zuschnitt auch schon sehr üppig war. Dieser Raum hier sollte wohl nur durch seine Wucht die Besucher beeindrucken.

"Du bist ja leider nicht zum ersten Mal hier, also was starrst du hier so herum." Nachdem Hermine nicht reagierte, legte der blonde Junge nach: „Jetzt habe ich verstanden, du verabschiedest dich von Hogwarts. Dies ist ein kluger Einfall von dir. Sobald der Dunkle Lord die Macht übernommen hat, wird kein verdammtes Schlammblut Hogwarts je wieder betreten."

Goyle grinste dümmlich.

Hermine beschwor durch eine kleine Bewegung mit ihrem Zauberstab ein Schutzschild herauf. So unauffällig wie möglich. "Ja, mein lieber Draco, dann wird mehr Intelligenz vor dem Tor sein, als es durchschreitet. Dein Vater würde es sicher freuen, dass du dann Jahrgangsbester bist. Zumindest so lange, bis er erfährt, dass der gute Gregory der Zweitbeste ist. Nun lass mich in Ruhe!" Blitzschnell hatte sie ihren Zauberstab gezogen. Malfoy sah sie verärgert an, ungern musste er sich eingestehen, dass sie im Vorteil war. Würde ihm jetzt nicht etwas Geniales einfallen, könnte er auch gleich gehen. Gut, dass außer Goyle niemand Zeuge dieser dummen Szene war. Er irrte, denn hinter einer Säule stand ein rothaariger, zu allem entschlossener Junge, der eigentlich in Ruhe mit der Jahrgangsbesten sprechen wollte.

Seamus klärte die Situation, wie er es in VgdK und vor allem in der DA gelernt hatte. Gregory Goyle und Draco Malfoy lagen total durchnässt, mit einem Klammerfluch versehen auf dem Boden. Ein großer Wasserballon hatte sich über ihnen entleert. Nachdem der Fluch wieder aufgehoben war, zogen beide sich sofort zurück, das undeutliche Gemurmel beider konnte nichts Gutes bedeuten. Seamus stand nun etwas zaudernd vor Hermine.

Sie nahm ihn einfach in den Arm und küsste ihn unerwartet auf die Wange. Sie war erleichtert und er hatte mehr bekommen, als er sich erhofft hatte. Wie konnte sie nur so sein? Man kannte sie als personifizierte Vernunft, und nun die unüberlegte Eskalation mit Malfoy und seine eigene Belohnung. Er konnte nicht mehr fragen, denn Neville und Luna erschienen, und er stand etwas unschlüssig herum. Hermine nahm ihn einfach an der Hand und zog ihn mit. Langsam wurde ihm bewusst, dass dies tatsächlich ein neuer Anfang im Umgang mit ihr war.

* * *

Sie liefen quer über die Ländereien von Hogwarts, Luna ließ sich ausführlich erklären, worum es in dem Streitbei der Situation mit Malfoy ging.

"Die werden sicher sehr wütend sein, das könnte Ärger bedeuten!"

"Ärger haben wir mit Draco ja beinahe ständig, da kommt es auf die Dusche auch nicht mehr an. Sie haben hoffentlich gemerkt, dass wir immer in Begleitung sind. Neville, stell dir vor, Seamus hätte einen anderen Fluch verwendet, dann wären sie Geschichte."

"Ja, Mine und Seamus in Askaban!"

Seamus sah überrascht Hagrids Hütte an. Er wusste, wo der Wildhüter lebte, aber besucht hatte er ihn noch nie.

"Oh, ich glaube, der ist nicht da!"

"Wie kommst du darauf, Neville?"

"Du hast ihn noch nie besucht. Hagrid hat einen riesigen Hund. Fang bellt jedes Mal, wenn sich jemand seiner Hütte nähert. Jetzt ist es ruhig."

Das überraschte Gesicht von Seamus störte Hermine nicht im Geringsten. Jeder von der kleinen Gruppe bekam seine Rolle zugewiesen. So waren sie vor dem, was aus der Hütte herauskommen konnte, wie vor einem Angriff von hinten gesichert. Ohne zu zögern, öffnete Hermine die Türe. Sie sprach ihren Zauberspruch aus sicherer Entfernung, aber aus der Hütte stürzte nichts heraus. In der Hütte sah es anders aus als sonst. Auf dem riesigen Tisch lagen sortierte Kräuter und Blätter und in dem beeindruckenden Kessel köchelte keine Suppe, sondern, dem Geruch nach, ein Heiltrank.

"Seamus, es zieht, mach die Türe zu! Wir warten erst mal eine Stunde auf ihn, wir müssen ja nicht unbedingt gleich wieder Draco begegnen."

"Was ist, wenn Hagrid kommt?"

"Dann begrüßen wir ihn freundlich und er wird uns erzählen seit wann er unter die Apotheker gegangen ist." Er schloss die Türe und sah sich um. Die anderen Drei benahmen sich, als wenn sie hier zu Hause wären. Neville besah sich die Kräuter auf dem Tisch genauer und fing mit Luna an sie neu zu sortieren, während Hermine sich um den Trank kümmerte, dessen Rezept mit einem Dolch an einem Balken befestigt war.

Draußen hörten sie nach geraumer Zeit schwere Schritte und einen aufgeregten Hund bellen. Schon flog die Türe auf und der mächtige Halbriese mit seinen zotteligen langen Haaren stand im Türrahmen.

"He, wie kommt das? Der alte Hagrid hat Besuch! Fang lass es! Luna hat sich bestimmt schon gewaschen. Sie braucht nicht deine nasse Zunge im Gesicht."

Er setzte sich neben Seamus auf die große Bank. Hagrid konnte nicht mit den Füßen schaukeln wie alle anderen, ihm war auch nicht danach zumute.

"Mine, machst du mir einen guten Grog, so mit viel Rum und wenig Tee. Ihr anderen bekommt nur den Tee, sonst muss sich der alte Hagrid sagen lassen, dass er euch zu Säufern macht."

"Sag mal, Hagrid, was ist los? Wenn du krank bist, kannst du das nicht mit Rum kurieren." Hermine stellte vor Hagrid einen großen Humpen ab und für den Rest schwebte das Teegeschirr durch die Hütte.

"Mach ruhig weiter, Neville, ich bin da nicht so sorgfältig wie du. Bei mir muss zurzeit alles schnell gehen, täglich werden es mehr und keiner kommt und hilft ihnen." Seine große Hand schlug, seine Empörung unterstützend, auf den Tisch. "Bist den ollen Hagrid so nicht gewohnt, Seamus. Bin froh, dass du dich dieser Truppe da angeschlossen hast. Kannst viel fürs Leben lernen. Mine, ich bin nicht krank, aber im Wald habe ich eine ganze Krankenstation. Alles magische Wesen, um die sich keiner mehr kümmert."

"Ähm?"

"Nein Mine, keine Monster, wie du sie nennen würdest, es ist ein Kobold dabei. Zwei oder drei Einhörner und Wesen, die ihr noch nie gesehen habt. Seit keiner mehr von St. Mungo mehr kommt, verrecken sie elendig oder sie tragen Schäden davon, die sie zu Krüppeln macht."

"Normalerweise heilen doch bei Tieren die Wunden von selbst? Noch nie habe ich von einem Walddoktor gehört."

"Gut aufgepasst, mein Junge, aber die Verletzungen haben ihnen Menschen zu gefügt. Ganz gemeine Todesser."

Hermine half auf ihre Weise, ein Reinigungszauber nahm Hagrid wenigstens diese Arbeit ab. Der beobachtete das Mädchen zufrieden.

"Gab es einen Kampf im Wald?"

"War es Parker, der den Tieren geholfen hat?"

"Nein, Luna, oder besser, ich weiß es nicht. Ich befürchte, da haben sich welche im Wald festgesetzt. Sobald mein Halbbruder zurück ist, werden wir den Wald mal absuchen. Weiß ja nicht, wie viele das sind." Er nahm einen kräftigen Schluck und man sah, dass er langsam die nötige Bettschwere bekam. Er klopfte Seamus auf die Schulter. "Musst nicht denken, der alte Hagrid geht immer am späten Vormittag ins Bett und kippt ein paar Krüge Rum davor. Ne ne, Hagrid war die ganze Nacht im Wald, etwas kann ich die Tiere ja schützen. Die meisten Kräuter sammelt man bei Mondlicht oder beim Morgengrauen und das bei meinen alten Knochen."

"Hast du das mit den Kräutern bei Parker gelernt, als er noch die Tiere verarztete?"

"Ne, Hermine, der Parker war ganz selten hier. Nur wenn die alte Ainslie nicht mehr weiter wusste. Nur ist die schon seit Tagen nicht mehr im Wald unterwegs. Die haben sie einfach umgelegt, Parker hat dabei auch eins auf die Nase bekommen. Sie hatte ihn gerufen, weil sie bei dem jüngsten Sohn von Bane nicht mehr weiter wusste. Einfach umgelegt, alle, nur der Doktor kam davon. Den werden sie im Ministerium aber hoffentlich schützen. Nun geht, der alte Hagrid hat genug gesagt. Vielleicht, Hermine, kann Harry was für den Doc tun. Sie dürfen ihn nicht bekommen, bevor er ausgesagt hat. Reden wird er nur in Sicherheit!"

* * *

"Nie wieder will ich einen Kommentar über Felis Methoden von dir hören, ist dir das klar, Mine!"

Schnell zog Hermine ihre Hand über dem Saftglas von Seamus zurück, die kleine Flasche war leer und ihr Gewissen plagte sie nicht. Es war typisch von Ginny, alles zu bemerken, aber im Gegensatz zu ihrem Bruder, kamen ihre Kommentare leise. Hatte dieses kleine Luder mitten in der großen Halle von Hogwarts die Kunst der mentalen Beeinflussung angewandt. Ganz wie ihr größeres Vorbild Felicitas, die kannte keine Hemmungen, wenn es um ihre Interessen ging.

"Seamus, wenn wir stören, sag es uns doch!"

"Wie kommst du darauf, Ginny?"

"Weil du das ganze Mittagessen über nur mit Ron über das Training heute Nachmittag sprichst."

Seamus grinste verlegen, hatte sie ihn doch wieder erwischt. Schon öfter hatte sie sich darüber mokiert.

"Wir meckern auch nicht, wenn ihr über Mode oder Schauspieler sprecht", motzte Ron.

"Wenn du dich nur mit Sport beschäftigst, braucht Mum sich wenigstens keine Gedanken über deine Hochzeit machen. Es gibt an deiner Seite nur den goldenen Schnatz."

"Halt die Klappe, Kleine!"

Ginny hob ihr Glas: „Wer keinen abgestandenen Kürbissaft mag, sollte trinken. Prost ihr Sportler!"

Die Jungs standen als Erste vom Tisch auf, während Ginny immer noch grinste. "Ganz typische, aber sehr unterschiedliche Reaktionen. Der eine sieht den Fehler wenigstens für ein paar Minuten ein, der andere gar nicht. Was war so dringend, dass wir es sofort besprechen müssen? Ist es wegen Seamus?"

"Nicht hier, lass uns ins Zimmer gehen." Hermine korrigierte ihr Bild von Ginny. Am Morgen hielt sie diese noch nicht für fähig, Harry oder gar Feli zu vertreten. Nun hatte sie nicht nur per Legilimentik Kontakt mit ihr aufgenommen, sondern auch noch den Grund ihrer Unruhe gefunden. „Seamus habe ich das Mittel gegeben, dass er beim Training endlich mal Ron in den Schatten stellt. Vielleicht kommt der dann wieder zur Vernunft. Nur Sport, Training und die Mannschaft, sonst hat er kein Thema mehr."

Hermine und Ginny gingen über das Treppenhaus zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors, verschwanden aber kurz davor in einem kleinen Flur. Kaum einer beachtete ihn, hier gab es keine Klassenzimmer und eine Abkürzung war er auch nicht. Sie hielten vor einer der vielen Rüstungen einer Nische, hier befand sich eine magisch verschlossene Türe. Leise schloss sich die Türe hinter den beiden Mädchen.

"Und wo ist Parker jetzt?"

"Hagrid weiß es nicht, er hat nur Angst um ihn. Du weißt ja, dass er sich da nicht so ausdrücken kann."

Ginny kramte in ihrer Tasche und steckte das Mobiltelefon wieder zurück. "Funktioniert hier ja nicht. Komm mit Hermine, wir werden Divina von Black-Castle aus anrufen, das Ministerium sollte ja wissen, wo der Heiler ist."

Über den privaten Kamin verschwanden beide.

Es dauerte etwas, bis sich eine verschlafene Divina meldete.

"Hallo Divina, sag mal wo ist denn der Heiler Parker?"

"In Sicherheit, natürlich! Warum?" Man merkte, dass die Angerufene, nach den wenigen Worten schlagartig hellwach war. "Woher wisst ihr von ihm? Habt ihr vielleicht etwas erfahren?"

"Wovon?"

"Na von Parker, wie es passiert ist, er kann immer noch nicht reden."

"Wenn du mir sagst, wo er ist, dann könnte ich mich vielleicht an ein Gespräch erinnern."

"He Ginny, das ist keine Angelegenheit, um hier ein großes Schauspiel zu geben. Die arme Sau hat es ganz toll erwischt. Irgendwer hat die Auroren informiert. Sie haben ihn auf einer Lichtung im Verbotenen Wald gefunden. Keine Spuren oder Ähnliches. Er wurde dort auch nicht angegriffen. Viel mehr darf ich dir nicht sagen, sonst lande ich wegen Geheimnisverrat in Askaban, das Ganze ist geheime Chefsache."

Ginny sah Hermine fragend an, diese nickte.

"Wir suchen ihn, weil wir uns Sorgen machen. Er hat uns hin und wieder sehr geholfen. Harry hat von seinem Verschwinden erfahren, als er mit dir zu ihm wollte. Du weißt, wegen deiner Allergie. Heute haben wir mehr erfahren. Wir sollten uns kurz treffen, da aber weder Nanda, Harry oder seine Liebste da sind, braucht das etwas Zeit. Wo?"

"Im Pub bei mir um die Ecke, du weißt, wo ich wohne?"

"Nein, vielleicht doch. Ich schau mal in Harrys Unterlagen."

Sandy, die kleine Hauselfe, war mit einem kleinen Zettel erschienen. Ginny überflog ihn kurz. "Ja Divina, ich habe deine Adresse, bis gleich im Pub. Wir können dir mehr über den Angriff berichten."

Ginny sah, nach dem Ende des Gesprächs, auf Sandy. "Danke Sandy, das war genau im richtigen Moment."

"Lady Ginny, Sandy hat eine Bitte!"

Die Angesprochene nickte, sie spürte die Nervosität ihres Gegenübers.

"Hauselfen bitten selten, Lady Ginny. Sandy bittet nicht für sich. Sandy bittet für Miss Divina. Sie hat Angst, mehr zu reden, als erlaubt ist, bitte nicht stärker nachfragen. Angst vor Ärger in London und mit denen, die es taten."

"Wird gemacht, versprochen. Wir wollen ihr ja helfen, indem sie das erfährt, was Hagrid erzählt hat. Du weißt, was mit dem armen Parker geschehen ist?"

Die Hauselfe nickte. "Die Hauselfen meinen, dass es die alte Kräuterhexe besser hat als der Doktor. Der arme Junge aber, noch nicht gelebt und schon tot."

Addy, der alte Hauself, erschien mit den Mänteln und Handtaschen der Mädchen im Raum. Hermine, die befürchtete, dass Sandy jetzt Ärger bekam, irrte sich.

"Lady Ginny, wir Hauselfen wissen oft mehr als die Magier. Es war bisher immer besser, wenn das Wissen unter uns bleibt." Addy schluckte etwas, eine Überraschung für die beiden Hexen. Ganz selten hatte sie Gefühlsregungen bei Hauselfen bemerkt. "Viele, viele Hauselfen haben furchtbar dafür gelitten, wenn zu viel über ihre Lippen kam."

"Keine Sorge, Addy, bei uns kommt so etwas Schlimmes nicht vor."

"Danke, Miss Hermine. Die Hauselfen wissen dies. Wir wollen dem neuen Orden helfen. Die Hauselfen werden Parker finden und berichten. Niemals soll jemand wissen, wer es gesagt hat."

"Versprochen!"

Sandy strahlte und Addy war wohl mit seinen Gedanken, wo anders, denn er verschwand mit den Mänteln und Taschen. Kurz darauf erschienen die Sachen wieder im Raum.

"Danke, Lady Ginny und Miss Hermine. Sandy hat Miss Divina gern und darf ihr helfen."

Mit einem Portschlüssel verschwanden die beiden Hexen in das London der Muggel.


	4. Zauberstäbe aus Mumbai

**Zauberstäbe aus Mumbai**

Harry freute sich schon auf die Zeit in der Stadt. Der Crawford Market hatte es ihm am meisten angetan. Felicitas drängte etwas, denn sie hatten noch einige Termine vor sich. Mit einem Motorradtaxi ging es in ein Viertel, dessen Namen er sich nicht merken konnte. Er konnte sich zwar einige Stadtteilnamen oder die Bezeichnung von Gebäuden merken, dies aber nur auf Englisch, denn die Sprache der Einheimischen ging ihm nur sehr schlecht über die Lippen. Nicht nur die Laute, sondern auch die Geschwindigkeit war äußerst ungewohnt. Die Fahrt war zu Ende und sie standen vor einem Gewirr von engen Gassen mit Hunderten von Läden. Diesmal gab es für den Fahrer kein Goldstück, sondern einige schmuddelige Geldscheine. Der Fahrer war trotzdem dankbar und bot an zu warten. Feli schüttelte aber energisch den Kopf.

„Wir sind im Zaveri Bazaar, das ist der Schmuckmarkt von Mumbai. Er befindet sich in Bhuleshwar im Süden von Mumbai. Wir können den Fahrer nicht warten lassen, denn nach dem Einkauf bei Mrs. Patil müssen wir zum Zauberstabmacher. Dorthin müssen wir apparieren, den erreichen wir nicht mit dem Taxi."

„Ach, es gibt doch ein magisches Viertel, also sondern sich die indischen Magier genauso ab wie in London!"

„Nicht ganz, Harry. Im magischen Bazar sind die Geschäfte angesiedelt, die nur magische Dinge verkaufen, wie willst du denn einem nichtmagischen Menschen erklären, warum es hier komische Holzstäbe zu kaufen gibt, die Funken sprühen."

Harry eilte seiner Freundin hinterher. Nachdem er den ganzen Tag gesessen oder gelegen war, fühlte er nicht wirklich fit. Wie sie das nur hinbrachte, sie saß schließlich auch den ganzen Tag. Er stoppte, um etwas zu verschnaufen.

„Hallo Harry, ist dir nicht gut?"

„Nein, nein, ist schon gut. Warum rennen wir denn so? Schau dir mal die Auslagen und Schaufenster an. Alle Arten von Schmuck und Edelsteine, mit alten indischen Motiven, bis zu den neuesten und modernen Designs. Wir könnten hier tolle Geschenke kaufen, es gibt ja nicht nur goldenen Schmuck, sondern auch Bilderrahmen, Clips, Tee - Sets, Geschirr, sogar Spielzeug!"

„Tolle Ablenkung, mein Lieber. Wir rennen, nicht wahr? Harry, ich glaube, dir fehlt deine Kondition. Wir laufen hier erst seit einer viertel Stunde etwas schneller, denn rennen können wir, bei den vielen Menschen hier, ja eh nicht und du machst dabei schon schlapp."+

"Soll ich etwa jeden Morgen durch die Flure von Hogwarts joggen, oder wie stellst du dir das vor? Das mit Ron hat ja nicht geklappt, der muss ja ständig am verbotenen Wald entlang rennen, was ich für gefährlich halte. Jeden Tag nimmt er die gleiche Strecke zur gleichen Zeit."

Felicitas grinste: "Ich kümmere mich darum und du wirst staunen und hoffentlich auch mitmachen. Komm, wir müssen weiter!"

Sie gingen weiter und kamen zu einem kleinen Goldhändler, dessen Schaufenster sich von den anderen unterschied, denn die Auslagen waren nicht so überladen. Es waren nur einige wenige Schmuckstücke und Gebrauchsgegenstände zu sehen, aber dafür wirkte es exklusiv. So wie bei den teuren Juwelieren in London. In der rechten Ecke lag ein Amulett mit einer Hexe auf ihrem Besen, ohne Beschreibung und Preisschild.

"Die ist die feine Art, darauf hinzuweisen, dass dem Besitzer, oder hier der Besitzerin, Magie nicht fremd ist. Solche Hinweise deuten auf die magische Gemeinschaft in Mumbai hin. Diese Gegenstände haben eins gemeinsam, sie werden nie verkauft."

Das feine Klingeln eines filigranen Glockenspiels weckte die Aufmerksamkeit des Personals. Mrs. Patil hatte sich hier umstellen müssen, in London wollte sich die Kundschaft erst mal in Ruhe umsehen. Die Inder verlangten jedoch sofort nach Beachtung. Ohne Worte umarmte sie Felicitas, als sie Harry in ihrem Armen hielt, erkannte dieser, Tränen in ihren Augen. Reflexartig erwiderte er die Umarmung, was mit einem Lächeln der Goldschmiedin quittiert wurde.

"Ich verdanke euch so viel. Mein Mann ist gestorben, das konntet ihr nicht verhindern, aber ihr habt meine Tochter und mich gerettet! Deshalb nehmt diese Stücke zum Goldpreis, den ich mit Gringotts abgestimmt habe, mit dem Recht, die zehn bisher nicht verzierten Amulette oder Ringe von mir bearbeiten zu lassen."

Harry sah Feli fragend an, aber sie reagierte nicht auf seinen Blick, sondern sortierte vier Amulette aus, welche noch kein Motiv hatten und gab ihm zwei davon. "Harry, bitte verwandle diese. Mrs. Patil, es ist nicht nur Schmuck, den Sie geschaffen haben, es ist ein Sicherheitssystem. Wenn Harry die Beschwörung ausgesprochen hat, wird jeder, dem er das Amulett gewidmet hat, an einen sicheren Platz gebracht, sobald das eigene Blut es berührt. Ist Ihre jüngste Tochter hier?"

Mrs. Patil nickte und rief nach ihr.

Harry nahm ein nicht verziertes Amulett, reichte es der Witwe von Alok Patil und sprach die Beschwörung, ebenso bei der kleinen Schwester der Patil-Zwillinge. "Diese weiteren zwei Amulette werde ich Padma und Pavarati überreichen. In den nächsten Ferien können Sie ja mit ihnen über die Motive sprechen."

Es folgte von der Beschenkten ein langer Segensspruch auf Marathi, der Sprache in der Region um Mumbai.

Artig verbeugten sich Harry und Feli. Dann nahm sie ihren Freund in den Arm und sie verschwanden aus dem kleinen, aber feinen Geschäft.

* * *

Natalija war ganz begeistert. Über die vielen Menschen, die ganz ohne Nebengedanken über ihr Wesen waren, das Licht, das Leben und vor allem die Farben. Wenn er nicht Angst vor dem hätte, was die Zukunft in der Heimat bringen würde, könnte er es auch mehr genießen. Selbst wenn er in den lächerlich weiß gefärbten Kleidern herumlaufen musste.

"Natalija, komm, wir brauchen noch ein Sari für dich. Zum Tee bei meinem Bruder kannst du nicht in dem abgetragenen Kleid erscheinen."

Severus verdrehte die Augen. Der Spaziergang über die Märkte und Bazare war sehr unterhaltsam gewesen. Der Besuch bei dem Kräutermarkt lehrreich und begeisternd. Gegen Abend wollten sie Feli und Harry beim Zauberstabmacher treffen, aber jetzt stand der Kleiderkauf auf dem Programm. Um seine Kleider machte Nirupama zu seiner Zufriedenheit keinen so einen Aufwand. Auf ging es in ein langweiliges großes Kaufhaus. Er irrte sich, in einem Bazar stieg die Mutter von Felicitas eine schmale Treppe hinauf. Sofort gehörte ihr die Aufmerksamkeit aller Mitarbeiter. Freundlicherweise sprach sie englisch, so verstand er, dass es um den Sari und um einen Salwar Kutar ging. Was auch immer das war. Er wusste es bald, denn während sich eine Frau um Natalija kümmerte, winkte ihm ein Schneider mit einem Maßband um den Hals. Er hielt in jeder Hand einen einheimischen Herrenanzug und winkte ihn vergeblich zu sich. Severus beobachtete, wie Schere, Nadel und Faden selbstständig den ausgewählten Sari kürzten, nun war er sich sicher, hier konnte er auch zaubern. Als die Nähzauber aufgehoben wurden, erschien Snape wieder in seinem schwarzen Habitus.

Den Tee hatte er sich nicht so harmonisch vorgestellt. Keine unnötige Aufregung, weil ein Vampir heute zu Gast war. Einige, die eingeweiht waren, sahen Natalija überrascht an, um nach wenigen Worten ihre Blicke zwischen ihm und ihr wechseln zu lassen. Hatten die ihn für den Vampir gehalten, den Großvater?

Nach dem Tee lud ihn der Maharadscha zu einer Partie Schach ein. Er ahnte, dass der edle Herr sich die Zeit nur nahm, um ihn besser kennen zu lernen. Was er, nach dem sehr abwechslungsreichen Spiel, auch überraschenderweise offen zugab. Beide hatten sich ein diplomatisches Remis gegönnt.

"Werter Professor, wenn es irgendetwas gibt, das ich von hier aus regeln oder beeinflussen kann, dann teilen Sie mir dies bitte mit. Was nützen einem denn seine Möglichkeiten, wenn sie nicht zielstrebig eingesetzt werden."

"Training und nochmals Training." Den fordernden Blick seines Gegenübers folgend, ergänzte Severus. "Training im Kampf und vor allem in der körperlichen Kondition. Beides ist dringend notwendig."

"Wie lang können 20 Schüler von Hogwarts fernbleiben, ohne dass es auffällt?"

Snape dachte kurz nach. „Aufmerksame Beobachter werden schon bei zehn Minuten aufmerksam, mindestens beim Essen würde das Fehlen so vieler Schüler gleich auffallen. Wenn wir das als Projekt eines der Häuser ausgeben, kann es schon ein Wochenende dauern. So von Freitagnachmittag bis spätestens Sonntagnacht."

"Doch so lang. Ich werde einige Gespräche führen müssen, um dies zu ermöglichen. Professor Snape, wir bleiben in Verbindung. Nun habe ich zu lange alles aufgehalten, meine Nichte und Harry warten sicherlich schon bei dem Handwerker für die Zauberstäbe."

* * *

Es war schon dunkel, als er mit Natalija in der dunklen Seitenstraße des magischen Viertels von Mumbai eintraf. Er war davon überzeugt, dass sie hier genauestens beobachtet wurden. Von beiden Seiten der Magie, wobei sie sich heute miteinander vermengten. Der Maharadscha hatte sicher mehr als die sie begleitenden zwei Leibwachen mit ihren große Turbane und Schnurrbärten aufgeboten, von der hier herrschenden Seite sah man allerdings niemanden. Zügig folgte er der Vampirin, die hier wieder einmal klar im Vorteil war. Ein Stoß in seine linke Seite, so wurde er auf Felicitas und Harry aufmerksam. Beide waren landesüblich gekleidet. Man nickte sich kurz zu und betrat dann den Laden.

"Guten Abend, ich weiß, dies hier ist eine sehr ungeschickte Lage, aber mein Geschäft besteht hier schon seit einer Ewigkeit." Ein grauhaariger Mann erhob sich von seinem Arbeitsplatz und begrüßte sie freundlich. "Das Viertel in unserem magischen Basar ist etwas heruntergekommen, nicht jedoch die Bewohner."

Er winkte ab, als Felicitas etwas antworten wollte.

"Nein, Lady Anandita, ich werde nicht mehr umziehen. Hier habe ich auch gewisse Freiheiten, welche ich in der helleren Seite dieses Bazars nicht hätte. Alleine die Öffnungszeiten, welche ich hier frei wählen kann, verschaffen mir die Ehre, ihre Wünsche ausführen zu können."

Er bat sie in einen Arbeitsraum hinter einer halb geöffneten Türe, während ein Mitarbeiter einen neuen Kunden bediente.

"Miss Natalija, es ist schwierig, für jeden ihrer Freunde einen Zauberstab zu finden, ohne eine Anprobe, wenn wir den Test so bezeichnen wollen. Wir haben uns sehr bemüht. Sind sie mit ihrem Zauberstab zufrieden?"

Diese nickte und besah sich eine ganze Reihe von Stäben, von den Kleinen, welche sie manchen Hauselfen zu gedacht hatte, bis zu dem, welcher daneben aussah, wie ein Baum im Verbotenen Wald.

"Schau nicht so kritisch, Severus. Mit einem Fidelius Zauber verschwinden die hübschen Teile aus den Blicken der gesetzestreuen Kleingeister."

Felicitas fügte, Natalija unterstützend, noch hinzu: "Wir wissen, dass es Hagrid verboten ist einen Zauberstab zu haben, aber das ist Unrecht. Er hat es nicht getan. Wir beginnen hier mit dem Widerstand gegen die Ungerechtigkeit der Gesellschaft auf der britischen Insel. Außerdem zaubert er ja mit seinem Schirm und keiner will es zur Kenntnis nehmen. Stell dir welche Wucht ein Zauber von ihm hat."

Severus seufzte: "Wann lernst du es endlich, dass nicht die Masse des Körpers die magische Kraft begründet. Es ist die innere magische Größe, welche die Stärke der Magie beeinflusst."

„Na also, ihr wisst nichts und die Empfänger werden schweigen."

Harry stimmte mehr der Meinung seiner Freundin zu, als der doch sehr einfachen Sichtweise von Natalija. Vielleicht lernt man diese Sichtweise im Laufe von Jahrzehnten.

An diesem Abend wechselten nicht nur die neuen Stäbe den Eigentümer, sondern auch eine ganz ansehnliche Menge Gold wurde in der nahen Filiale von Gringotts von einem Tresor in den anderen gebracht. Diesmal nicht vom Käufer an den Verkäufer der Zauberstäbe, sondern an die Lieferantin des Zauberholzbaumes. Denn die Zauberstäbe gehörten mit zu der Preisvereinbarung über den gelieferten Baum.

Natalija strahlte, Harry war zufrieden, nun jetzt doch den Verbleib des Zauberholzbaumes zu kennen. Snape war darüber nicht traurig, aber doch verwundert, wie locker hier dieser Diebstahl doch genommen wurde.

"Ist doch für einen guten Zweck!"

"Für welchen, Natalija?"

"Für mich, da ich länger vorsorgen muss, als ihr alle zusammen."

* * *

Nein, heute machte er sich nicht zum Ziel ihres Spottes. Er zwang sich, seiner alten Angewohnheit nicht nachzugeben. Gut, er war alt und durfte so ein paar Marotten mehr haben als jene, denen er gegenüberstehen wollte. Mitleid oder gar Spott konnte er nicht ertragen, was natürlich nie direkt ausgesprochen werden würde, aber an den Augen erkannte er diese Gefühle. Ein paar Mal lag er zwar daneben, aber auch nur deshalb, weil er nicht aufmerksam genug gewesen war.

Seine Besucherin schüttelte es, so würden es wohl die Schüler beschreiben. Es war genau von ihm beobachtet worden, reflexartig wollte ihr Körper etwas loswerden, was nur in ihren Erinnerungen vorhanden war und keine momentane Gefahr darstellte.

"Albus, ich bin beeindruckt, wie du die ganzen furchtbaren Erinnerungen genauso trocken wie ein Kobold seine Buchhaltung auf Papier gebracht hast." Sie zog ihren Umhang etwas fester zu, besser gesagt, sie stellte den Kragen auf. "Willst du sie das alles unkommentiert lesen lassen?"

Der weißhaarige Herr nickte. "Nicht nur das, sie werden sich auch jeweils eine Szene ansehen müssen, vor denen ich sie eigentlich gern bewahrt hätte. Sie fordern aber Offenheit und Klarheit. Sie wollen das Wissen, wie sie sich dagegen wehren können und das geht nicht, ohne eine Ahnung von der Gefahr zu haben."

Die alte Professorin strich einmal mit ihren langen, schmalen und etwas runzligen Fingern über die Abhandlung ihres großen Vorbildes. "Willst du sie unbedingt mit dem Fluch konfrontieren, der uns Marlene und ihre Familie nahm? Ich denke, es ist etwas zu hart für Felicitas."

"Ja!" Die Stimme ihres alten Wegbegleiters klang entschlossen. "Ich bin mir sicher, sie kennt ihn und die Folgen. Stell dir vor, sie hat ihn mindestens einmal schon selbst angewandt."

"Wann?"

"Am ersten September auf Gleis 9 3/4 gegen Draco Malfoy. Sie war über die Auswirkungen vermutlich selbst erschrocken. Der Spruch wurde mindestens noch ein zweites Mal benutzt. Auf dem Schloss Orvasky in Rumänien wurde er angewandt. Dort waren nur die beiden Todesser, der alte Goyle und ein Einheimischer, sowie unser Traumpaar. Harry war verletzt, nun kannst du nachdenken, wer hier verflucht hat und ob Felicitas dabei Skrupel hatte. Sie hätte beide auch töten können, sie entschied sich aber für Schmerz und Leid. Der Einheimische wurde später von Voldemort mit dem gleichen Fluch ermordet, vor den Augen von Severus, Draco und Gregory Goyle. Bist du nach diesen Informationen immer noch der Ansicht, ich bin zu brutal mit der geplanten Aufklärung?"

McGonagall schluckte etwas. So hart hatte sie ihn selten erlebt. Im Bezug zu seinen Schülern und Schülerinnen war er ansonsten eigentlich immer weicher. „Albus, wie sollen wir Lehrer die Aktion von heute Mittag einordnen. Einige Schüler haben berichtet, dass Draco Malfoy und Gregory Goyle total durchnässt aus der Eingangshalle gekommen sind und auf Hermine Granger geschimpft haben."

Der Alte schmunzelte. „Mit Humor, Minerva. Draco hat einen blöden Spruch über Schlammblüter abgelassen und Seamus aus deinem Haus hat ihm gekontert."

„Waren sie bei dir, um sich zu beklagen?"

Albus schüttelte sein weißes Haupt: „Minerva, Minerva, meinst du, ich lasse die Freunde von Harry aus den Augen, wenn er, Felicitas oder Nanda, nicht hier sind. Nein, das wäre ja die Gelegenheit, den sich die Gegner wünschen. Auch wenn sie nicht begeistert sind, beschütze ich sie so gut es geht. Bei der von dir beschriebenen Aktion hatte ich schon die Wächter Hogwarts aktiviert, die Rüstungen hätten eingegriffen. Mussten sie aber nicht, da der freundliche Seamus dies ganz humorvoll geklärt hat. Cool hätten die Schüler gesagt, aber ich gehöre schon lange nicht mehr in diese Generation. Ein Punkt, um den ich Natalija beneide, sie gehört immer zur Jugend. Die Nachteilte schrecken mich ab, einer von den ihren zu werden. Du beerdigst eine Generation um die Andere, die Freunde und deren Kindeskinder, die keine Ahnung mehr haben von deinen Freunden, das ist hart. Tom Riddle habe ich im Ministerium gesagt, dass es Schlimmeres als den Tod gibt. Er ist sehr intelligent, aber verstanden hat er mich wohl nicht. Sonst hätte er längst seine Vorsorge um ein ewiges Leben, beziehungsweise um eine ständige Wiederkehr, beendet.

* * *

Wenn es dir gefallen, oder auch nicht, auf jedenfall schreib doch ein Review. Es ist das Brot des FF Schreiberlings.


End file.
